The Sandman Cometh
by Michaela Forrest
Summary: The sandman brings dreams to people everywhere. But Hitsugaya Toushirou must have gotten tainted sand, for what he had was not a happy dream. Toushirou/Gin? Warnings: yaoi, rape


**Title**: The Sandman Cometh

**Anime**: Bleach

**Rating**: M (for language, graphic violence, and sex)

**Pairing**: Toshiro/Gin? and implied Gin/Sousuke

**Summary**: The sandman brings dreams to people everywhere. But Hitsugaya Toshiro must have gotten tainted sand, for what he had was not a happy dream.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach and all its characters, metaphysics, and philosophy belongs to Kubo Tite. Everything else is mine.

I wrote this because someone asked me for a Gin/Toshiro story. So I made one.

* * *

A young Hitsugaya Toshiro was just arriving home to his dorm room after a tiring day at the academy. It was after dark now and he was exhausted. He locked the door, closed the shutters and began changing out of his school clothes and into a sleeping robe when he suddenly noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

The figure was thin, ghost like, the silver hair seeming to shine in the dim light. Toshiro started, and began backing away. "I-ichimaru fukutaicho..." The ghost grinned wider but didn't move from where he was sitting. "What... what are you doing in my dorm room?"

"Waiting fer you t' show up." The man slowly unfolded himself and rose out of the chair.

"Why?" After the initial surprise, Toshiro was now more composed, but he felt violated. He felt that the fifth squad lieutenant was trespassing on what he considered to be his territory.

"I heard ya were doin' so well in school, I thought I'd stop by an' give ya a present." His grin was starting to get on Toshiro's already thin nerves. This guy gave nearly everyone the creeps. Hitsugaya had never met him before until now but he was starting to see what everyone meant. Only Hinamori's friend, Kira Izuru, seemed immune, seeking to chase him down rather than running from him.

Well Toshiro wasn't running. That wasn't his style. He stood his ground, determined to find out why a vice-captain would bother to visit a mere student. "Yeah? What kind of present?"

He stalked closer, invading his personal space. "Just sumthin' t' show my appreciation t' who they say is the smartest kid in the academy. A real prodigy, ne Shiro-chan?" Here Gin grinned into Toshiro's face.

The teenager scowled and pushed Gin away angrily, noting with increased confidence that he wasn't as ghostly as he seemed. "Don't. Call. Me. Shiro-chan!" He yelled. "I don't even allow that from my best friend let alone some punk vice-captain that thinks he's better than me." He backed up a few steps, trying to reach the door, but not wanting to seem like he was frightened, which he wasn't. He just didn't think that vice-captains were supposed to be sneaking into students dorms like that, so he wanted to alert someone.

"Aw, Toshiro... now look what ya did. You've gone and upset me. Ya really shouldn't be yellin' at yer superiors like that. Make me think ya don't want my present." Hitsugaya couldn't have cared less about his 'present', but Gin was approaching faster this time.

"W-what.." Was all he could manage before Ichimaru swiftly grabbed his hair and threw him onto his futon. "Hey!" He shouted at the pain. "What... are you..." He didn't finish the question, because at that moment, Gin was untying his uniform.

It was then that he suddenly realized that he was only half dressed himself. Top had been discarded and bottom untied and loose around his hips. Toshiro glanced down at himself, then up at the quickly disrobing Ichimaru Gin and felt a new kind of horror sweep over him. _He's not... He couldn't be... he's just... I have no fucking clue! Trying on my clothes? He's weird, he'd do that, right? Anything but that... _ He thought to himself in a panic. Trouble was that Hitsugaya was never much of one for self-delusion. He knew what was coming, and it scared him.

Once free of his attire, Gin descended upon him like a sickly and pale vulture. Toshiro tried to scramble away but he was too late and Gin grabbed a wrist, holding him fast with his cold hand. By the time Hitsugaya thought to scream for help, Gin had a gag and pressed it between his teeth, tying it tightly. He kicked and fought back, but Ichimaru was bigger and stronger and tied his wrists next.

Hands now behind his back, he manged to get to his feet and tried to bolt, but the fukutaicho tripped him and slapped him across the face. Toshiro glared at him. "Yer a naughty boy, Shiro-chan." Gin admonished, grinning and wagging a finger in front of his large, angry, teal colored eyes. "I'm gonna have t' punish ya." he pretty much threw Toshiro back onto the futon and pulled off his blue school hakama forcefully. The boy screamed around his gag, but the sound didn't carry very far.

Hitsugaya kept kicking and struggling, using everything he could to escape from this horrible situation, but Gin grabbed an ankle, pulled him closer then shoved two fingers into his hole without warning or lubrication. He screamed again but was suddenly in too much pain to struggle, as every little movement brought another stab of pain from down there. Tears came to his eyes, it hurt so much, and he choked on his breath.

Gin waited until Toshiro had stopped flailing, then shifted his hold to his hip, gripping it tightly enough to bruise and began moving his icy fingers around inside him bringing out a whimper and more tears from the boy. He clucked his tongue. "Just relax Shiro-chan. It'll feel better then, I promise." His fingers scissored in the already bleeding orifice, stretching it bit by bit.

Toshiro didn't want it to feel better, but he was unable to speak around the gag. He needed it to hurt. As long as it hurt, he could hate Gin forever. He didn't know what he do if had actually felt _good_. The silver haired shinigami kept stretching, then soon added another finger, working all three now. Toshiro made a muffled cry then sobbed. He just wanted this over with.

Finally, Gin seemed satisfied with what his fingers had done and removed them slowly. He made sure that Toshiro was watching as he licked the blood off. The boy shuddered in horror and disgust, screwing his eyes closed. He was done now, right? He'd go away and let him be...

All thought shattered as Gin thrust into him. He was burning, screaming, crying... He was in agony and his throat became raw with the cries that didn't get much farther than Gin's ears. The world was gone and all that remained was the pain. It took several moments before he sobered enough to notice that Gin was moving. Thrusting in and out in a steady, practiced motion. Toshiro whimpered.

Gin leaned over him, breathing on his neck. His eyes were closed tightly and soon his breath calmed. Toshiro was going somewhere far away using a certain meditation technique often utilized to endure torture. "Oh no ya don't. You are not blockin' me out." A hand snaked between their bodies and found the boy's flaccid member then began fondling and stroking it. His previously stoic face twisted and he whimpered again unable to deny the rising pleasure. _Fuck you. Fuck you Ichimaru Gin._

Ichimaru continued thrusting and stroking until Toshiro was fully erect against his will, then Gin changed his angle and began running his length over the boy's prostate. His sobs and whimpers became louder and the struggling resumed. _No no no no... stop... please... gods make him stop..._

But Gin was nowhere near finished. His pace increased, faster and faster. He had a slender hand around Toshiro's shaft and was stroking him in time to his thrusts, still hitting that tender spot inside as well. The boy had started moaning. They weren't happy moans. They were pained and confused moans. They meant that he was too out of it to react to the pain anymore, but not willfully reacting to the pleasure either.

Then Gin bit his neck. Toshiro whimpered, feeling teeth break the skin. The man sucked at the wound, sped up one final time then released, ejaculating into Hitsugaya with a deep moan. He felt the warmth but everything hurt too much to register it as anything other than a sensation. Gin then stroked Toshiro to completion, to which the boy moaned and whimpered.

He pulled out and licked his fingers as he dressed. "That was fun, Shiro-chan. See ya later?" He slowly undid the bonds, knowing that he was in no condition to do anything.

"D-don't call me Shiro-chan..." He whispered hoarsely through his tears. He hated him. Hated Gin like he'd never hated anyone before. But it was all too much. He was tired from the abuse, and finally, he let go and went to sleep. Gin smiled and pulled the covers over him, then left, leaving behind no evidence.

He left the dorms silently and reached a dark alley way. He was greeted there by another tall man wearing the white haori of the fifth squad. "There you are. Did you enjoy yourself?" The figure of Gin only grinned, then his image sort of waivered and Gin was no longer there, just a normal looking katana. Aizen Sousuke picked up his sword. "Good job Kyoka Suigetsu." He sheathed it then walked away.

At the fifth squad headquarters, Ichimaru Gin waited for his captain to return. "Did you miss me?" Said a soft voice behind him.

"Naa, Aizen-taichou," he replied, turning around and grinning at his captain. "Did ya have fun playin' sandman? Bringin' dreams t' all the little boys and girls?"

Aizen only chuckled. "Well, I did bring one dream to a certain little boy. Don't be surprised if there is a new rumor about you going around the school."

"Oh?" He didn't seem surprised or worried. "May I know what it is?"

"No. Besides, you'll find out soon enough." Aizen began getting ready for bed.

"Should I be worried?" Gin asked, hanging up the white haori then joining his captain in bed.

"No, you'll be able to handle it. Now go to sleep." He turned off the bedside lamp.

"Hai, taichou." They curled up together and slept.

* * *

A/N: ha ha! Toshiro goes through all that and it wasn't even Gin that screwed him! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
